


Saltwater

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: 68 Kill (2017)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rich Girl/Poor Guy, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, pool boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: You take a liking to the community landscaper and decide its high time to act out the pool boy fantasy you’ve always dreamed of with Chip Taylor.
Relationships: Chip Taylor/Reader, Chip Taylor/You, Chip/Reader, Chip/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

> We needed more Chip Taylor fanfiction so I did it myself.

The Summer was in full swing. The sun beat down on the freakishly green, perfectly manicured lawns of my parents’ wealthy subdivision. It’d been years since I lived here in any permanent kind of way, but lately my visits had been more frequent and for longer periods of time.

I told my parents it was because I missed them, and for some reason they believed that excuse, even though half the time I came when they weren’t even around.

Don’t get me wrong — I did miss a lot about living under the auspices of their money and power. But at the same time, I wanted to start my own life; a life that wasn’t so superficial, so fake, so… _boring_.

They’d call it teenage rebellion despite my being well into my mid-twenties. They’d call it brainwashing from the liberal higher education system, and I’d ignore the fact that the theory made no sense.

It didn’t matter why I sought after things that were clearly no good for me because _I wanted it_. I wanted the simplicity and unbridled joy of freedom and fun. I didn’t want manners and the modern arranged marriage. I wanted a man who didn’t know (or care, for that matter) which side of the plate forks should go on.

A man who did things for no discernible reason. One who did things because he wanted to and because they wouldn’t hurt anyone. I wanted a friend and a partner in life, not in business.

Someone sort of like Chip Taylor. 

I don’t know how it was he didn’t hear me as he dragged the pool skimmer over the water’s edge, but I was glad he didn’t. It granted me a few extra moments of watching him in those rare times he thought no one was watching.

He was a pretty paranoid person, but I understood why. He didn’t exactly fit in, so if anything were to go wrong, he’d be an easy one to put the blame on. Then again, the ladies on the block were so fond of him, I’m pretty sure they’d let him get away with murder.

There was just this way about him; the way he looked at you. It’s like he saw something in people that we couldn’t see ourselves. I would trust his instincts about a person more than my own. In a way, I almost treated him like a bloodhound for the morally destitute.

We were friends… I think. He’d been working for the subdivision for at least three years doing landscape and other odd jobs. Whether by chance or design, he always saved my parent’s house for last in his daily routine. I liked to believe it was the latter. Because whenever I was here, which was much less often lately, the two of us would spend some time talking.

His stories were always strange. They were purposefully vague or only partially disclosed. I never pushed him for more; I figured he just wanted to remain mysterious. But even if he wasn’t, I don’t think I’d like him any less. Because just as he could look at people and see everything evil in them, I saw something remarkably good in Chip.

There was a warmth about him, and an admiration that was so obvious in his eyes. I hated to sound cocky, but I just never felt more beautiful than when he looked at me. Maybe I was just selfish in wanting to be around him, but I couldn’t help myself.

It wasn’t until he had tossed the skimmer back into the shed and got down on his knees to clean the filter that I emerged from under the shade of the porch.

“Hey Chip!” I happily chirped, tossing my bags onto the pool chair closest to me.

His entire body jumped at the sound, and once he looked up, the words caught in his throat. It took a second for his eyes to find their way to mine, stuck slowly taking in the image of me stripping my cover-up to reveal my bathing suit underneath.

When I did finally lock gazes with those honey amber eyes, I had to laugh. He was still on his knees, holding onto the top of the filter and staring blankly at me.

“Hey.” He finally responded, nearly dropping the ceramic in his hands. Suddenly, his eyes were averted from me entirely. He stared down at things stuck in the filter, surely finding the same unfortunate critters.

“How’s it going?”

“Good.” This time, he was much faster. Lifting a dead carcass of a poor amphibian who’d bitten off more than he could chew, Chip shrugged before tossing it into the grassy area behind us. “You know… Frogs.”

I walked over to stand beside him, bending over so that our faces were as close to aligned as possible. Really, it just lined up my chest with his eyes. He did not miss the opportunity, although he tried to look away.

“Did you get them all out?”

“Yeah I think so…” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head with the hand further from me.

But as I started to slip off my shoes, Chip looked up at me with a confused expression before glancing back at the filter that was clearly within my sight.

“Wait, what are you doi—“

I didn’t hear the end of the question, the splash of the water taking over my senses and drowning out all other noise as I plunged into the cold, salty waters. When I resurfaced, I came up slowly, peeking over the water with a dastardly grin.

“Shit!” He yelled, wiping the excess water droplets off his arms as she stepped away from the water. “I wasn’t expecting a splash that big. You’re so tiny!”

“I’m an expert at cannonballs.”

“Apparently.”

I felt a little guilty, because on looking up, I could see he was clearly annoyed with me. His pants, which were already pretty form fitting, clung to his legs. Unlike him, my ogling was much less apparent to him. My eyes trailed up to his waist, where he was readjusting the belt that held up the now much heavier pants.

“Do you want to have a contest?” I asked, trying to reignite any playful sense he might have. It didn’t work.

“I’m not getting in the pool.” He responded almost immediately, wringing out his shirt and revealing his stomach to me in the process. I hid under the water again for a second, blowing a few bubbles before I came up with something to break the tension.

“I think you are. Unless you’re chicken.”

Chip’s face twisted into something between a scowl and a pout. “I’m not chicken, I just don’t want to get wet.” He explained, which seemed incredibly stupid considering he was currently trying to dry off his already very wet clothes.

Ducking under the water again for a brief second, I resurfaced in front of him, spitting a mouthful of saltwater up at him.

“What the fuck?!” He squeaked, almost falling over when he jumped back away from me.

It was probably rude of me to laugh as hard as I did at his tantrum. He just looked absolutely adorable.

“Come on, Chip! You’re already wet!” I astutely pointed out, waving my arm in his direction. “Live a little!”

“I’ve lived way more than a little. I’m good, thanks.”

The way he said it sounded so sad, hidden beneath several layers of incredulity. It was the last emotion I’d wanted to draw out of him. But still, there was something about the way he tried not to smile when he saw me slowly making my way over to the edge of the pool in front of him.

“Fine. Can you at least help me out of the pool?”

At first, he almost bent over to take my hand, but then he stopped himself. He looked over at the ladder on the other side of the pool, then back at me with a suspicious glare.

“No way. Use the ladder.” He ordered, taking a step back to be out of my reach.

I didn’t give him enough credit; he wasn’t stupid. He saw my plan clear as day. The thing is, he was also a complete sweetheart, and it didn’t take much to convince him. If I had even a little more sinister intent, I might feel bad for exploiting his weakness like I was planning to.

“I don’t want to swim all the way over there.” I mumbled, crossing my arms on the warm concrete at his feet. Mustering up all the innocence I could, I stared up at him with big puppy dog eyes and a pout reminiscent of the most pathetic thing you could imagine, I whispered, “ _Please_?”

Chip seemed mesmerized for a total of maybe ten seconds – a dramatic improvement to the usual thirty – but he eventually snapped out of it, sighing as he bent over with his hand out to me. “ _Fine_.”

I was genuinely surprised when he almost succeeded in pulling me from the pool with his hand. I actually had to struggle to fight his grip enough that I wouldn’t hurt us both in what would come next.

“Wow, you’re strong.”

He seemed a little offended at my surprise, but he didn’t push it. Instead he just wrote it off with a simple, quiet admission. “Like I said… you’re tiny.”

Ignoring the blatant attempt at a compliment, I grabbed his arm with my other hand.

“I’m strong too, though.” I said with a wicked smirk, watching the realization and regret dawn on him all at once before I pressed my feet against the wall of the pool, pulling us both backwards.

“What the fu—!”

Once again, his curse was only half heard, because soon enough we were both caught in the swirl of bubbles and splashes. I couldn’t even wait until I surfaced to laugh, my hand still firmly holding onto his arm as we both returned to the surface.

“Shit! It’s **_freezing_**!” He shouted, shaking his hair out much like a dog before wiping the water from his eyes. When he finally opened them, all he saw was me, absolutely lost in laughter that made tears form in my eyes.

“Very funny.” He grumbled, stalling in his place for another minute before he started to slowly move away from me. Even that action seemed so uncoordinated and silly, it only made me laugh harder as I followed after him.

“Do you even know how to swim? I probably should’ve asked.”

“Yes, I can fucking swim.” His voice was breaking when he talked, a childish anger in his pursed lips and furrowed brow.

“You can doggy paddle, anyway.”

“Whatever.” His words were getting quieter and more upset, which was still the opposite of my intention. Honestly, it wasn’t the first time he’d ended up in the pool with me, so I was a little surprised to see him so forlorn.

It made me think that there was something else on his mind, but I was scared to try and bring out that information. Like I said before, he wasn’t the biggest fan of sharing his undoubtedly tragic backstory. There had been a few times when he seemed so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t even respond to his own name.

“Come on! Don’t be mad. It was funny.” I whined, my own guilt coming through clear in my words. I chewed on my lip when he turned to me, happy to have returned to a depth he could stand.

“You made a bigger splash, you know.”

And Chip smiled. It was a subtle thing, the smallest curve of his lips and a small burst of air through his nose. He was doing that thing again; he was seeing something that I didn’t even know I was showing him.

Whatever it was, he liked it, and that was enough for me.

Relying on the inertia from my previous motions, my body flowed directly into Chip, my arms snaking around his shoulders. My legs moved with a similar swiftness, locking around his waist before he could even think to stop them. But judging from the way he immediately brought his hands to my lower back, I don’t think he would have, anyway. 

“What are you doing?” He cautiously asked, moving his face further away from mine when I readjusted to look at him.

“You said you were cold.” I explained innocently, moving to run my hands down his arms. The short sleeve V-neck shirt already left little to the imagination while drenched, but actually touching the bare skin of his forearms was igniting something in me that I didn’t even know existed.

His muscles twitched under my touch, and they tensed when he held me steady. I tried not to think about the fact that our crotches were closer together than they’d ever been before, and the fact that Chip seemed perfectly comfortable with that.

“I can feel your goosebumps.” I heard the words before I realized I’d said them. I was just grateful they weren’t more embarrassing, considering my current thoughts were much less innocent.

Well, as raunchy as my thoughts could even get with no experience.

Chip didn’t know it about me, but I was the mythical college aged virgin. And judging by the looks of him and his general prowess at charming women, Chip was _not_. Which is why it would be downright _humiliating_ for him to realize just how much something so stupid turned me on.

I’d had opportunities to sleep with men, but it just never felt right. All the guys I had dated while living here had to be approved by my parents, which meant they were all the same kind of cookie cutter dude. They were so… rude, and selfish, and… not like Chip.

But Chip certainly didn’t live up their expectations. Although I’m pretty sure my mom would’ve taken him as a plaything if she could. She wasn’t the only woman on the block to whisper about a potential love affair with the equivalent of a pool boy.

But my parents weren’t here; no one was. It was just me and Chip, tangled together in the middle of a pool, soaked to the bone and staring at each other with an understanding that neither of us knew what to do next. 

He was staring at me so intently, his eyes softened despite tucking his lips together and clenching his jaw. There was tension and struggle all over his face.

“What?” I whispered, awkwardly trying to find a place for my hands. Eventually, I settled on the back of his neck, where I swore that I felt him shudder.

“Girls like you are dangerous.” His voice was dangerously quiet and crackling, our faces drifting together until our noses were just an inch apart.   
“Girls like me?”

“Yeah. Pretty girls.”

The thought made my heart stop before returning to its breakneck pace. I was honestly starting to get worried he’d be able to feel it through my chest, which was now pressed firmly against his.

“You make us guys do stupid shit.”

There was a story behind his words that I’d heard before. Never the whole thing; never even enough to understand why it hurt him so badly. But the past didn’t matter nearly as much to me in that moment than the present. It didn’t matter to me like the future.

“What kind of stupid shit are you trying to get into, Chip?” I said with a nervous chuckle.

“None of it.” He laughed back, his eyes falling to my lips very briefly before returning to my eyes.

It’s hard to describe the way it feels when Chip Taylor looks at you, but the closest word I could think of was _loved_.

“You haven’t kicked me off of you yet.”

“Yeah, guess not.” He breathily replied, which was the first time I noticed how close we were. Our breath intermingled in the space, and I wondered what it would feel like if I closed the gap. His lips looked so impossibly soft, I wondered if I would even feel them when they touched.

“How stupid would it be if I kissed you?” I said through heavy breath, my hands tangling in his hair at the base of his neck.

“Pretty stupid for you… I think.” His answer was so honest, so heartbreakingly genuine that it only made me want to do it more. And he must have seen that among the other countless things he saw in my eyes, because he continued just as sincere, “You could do it anyway, though.”

So I did.

Sure enough, when our lips touched it was so terribly tender, so faint it was hard to believe it was happening. But slowly, cautiously, the force behind it grew. His hands on my lower back started to roam, his fingers dragging over my skin with a desire that took away what little breath I had.

And when I gasped into his mouth, he only kissed me harder. It was impossible not to notice how different in skill and confidence the two of us were, because he kissed me like he’d done it a million times before. It almost felt that way, too.

It felt like the warmth of the sun that had since hidden behind the clouds. It felt like the rain that started to drizzle over the water around us, all-consuming and enveloping me in an embrace that no part of me could escape.

His tongue against mine brought a shock to me akin to the lightning that preceded the thunder, which I almost mistook for my heart. And as I pulled away, his sadness that it had ended was palpable. His lips followed mine, trying to stay connected to me for just a millisecond longer.

But I backed up, terrified that if I didn’t, I would never be able to breathe again. That usual playful glint in his eyes had transformed to a profound longing, his hands holding me so tightly I could feel his arms tense at the effort exerted.

“You’re all wet now.” I joked, noticing that he didn’t even flinch at the raindrops dripping down his face.

“I bet you are, too.”

It took me a second, but the innuendo was not completely lost on me. Immediately, I felt my face start to burn with the familiar flush that accompanied such openly promiscuous conversations.

“Chip!” I shrieked, lightly hitting him on the shoulder as I broke away from his body. It was around that time that I also realized exactly what I had been resting against. He watched me as my eyes were stuck on the bulge still visible through the water, despite the surface being disturbed by the rain.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before we get struck by lightning.” I quickly slurred, scrambling away from him and toward the exit. My frantic appearance didn’t seem to bother him, and he followed so closely behind me that it was almost like I’d never let go of him at all.

This time I had the common sense to use the ladder. I was still too scared to turn back to look at him when I offered him a reprieve from his soaking wet clothes. “I have some clothes you can borrow.”

“No thanks I’d rather just… stay in these.”

That made me turn around, an utterly perplexed expression on my face when I saw the man who looked even more puppy-like now that he was drenched. “What are you talking about? You’re soaking wet.”

“I don’t want to wear girl clothes. For… personal reasons.”

I really, really didn’t want to laugh at him anymore. He sounded downright _mortified_ by the prospect of wearing my clothes, but I had no idea where he got that idea.

“… Good to know, Chip. But I meant my old ex boyfriend’s clothes.” I clarified, grabbing both of our bags off the chairs.

“Oh. Oh! Okay.” He excitedly responded, suddenly remembering that he needed to move to actually get out of the rain.

“Come on!” I laughed, booking it under the porch and into the equally freezing air conditioning of my parent’s basement. The water trailed after us, the only evidence of what happened moments before.

Chip seemed hesitant to walk further into the house at first, stopping at the tile at the entrance until I grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him through the house. If I were any less innocent, I might have realized that the action was a bit misleading.

See, I led him directly into the closest bedroom – the guest bedroom. Once again, he resisted being led past the threshold, almost like he was asking me for permission each step of the way despite the fact I was the one leading the way.

“Here. You can shower in the guest room.” I said, releasing him and rustling through the closet to grab a towel from the top shelf. “You should wash out all the saltwat—”

When I turned around, my throat closed around the words. I nearly choked on my own spit, because in front of me was a **completely** naked Chip, who didn’t seem at all bothered by the fact that he was **completely naked**.

“Chip!” I screamed, struggling to cover my own wandering eyes with my arm while also turning back around.

“What?” He responded, completely oblivious to my very obvious mortification.

Once my heart had settled back into a steady, albeit quick, rhythm, I clutched my chest to hopefully cause my lungs to work again in the same way.

“U-um, nothing! Sorry! I just didn’t know you were… naked.” I heard the towel snap open, followed by the rustling of the fabric.

“Sorry. I’m not anymore.”

He sounded genuinely apologetic, and I tried not to look so traumatized. Because honestly, it wasn’t that the view was unwelcome, or even entirely unexpected. Some deeper part of me was aware of the messages I was sending him.

Hell, even my conscious mind knew. I guess it was just the deeper part of me that _wanted_ to pursue that train of thought. But I was too nervous, too scared of messing it up.

“Okay.” I muttered breathlessly, hesitantly turning back around to see the towel wrapped around his hips. My eyes were immediately drawn to it before they trailed up his chest to his face.

What I found was very much the same; a distant stare full of longing and anxiety. It was like he hadn’t even registered that I was checking him out, too caught up in our proximity and lack of socially acceptable clothing.

I had to pass by him to leave, so I swallowed those thoughts back, keeping what I thought was a normal amount of distance between us. Those treacle eyes followed me the whole way, stuck to me like sticky substances they always reminded me of.

“Don’t disappear on me before I get out, alright?” I requested, covering the bare skin of my chest that suddenly felt too exposed. But Chip wasn’t looking there. No, his eyes were looking somewhere far more intrusive; he was looking into my eyes.

“I won’t.”

I believed him, but it didn’t do much to calm my frantic heart. If anything, it made it worse. I foolishly thought that putting distance between us might help, but as soon as the water hit me, I was reminded of his lips on mine. Bringing my fingers to them, I almost had to pinch myself to believe that it had happened at all.

But it had. Chip was currently in my house, alone, with me. On top of that, he was also in the shower, hopefully thinking about the same things as me. Then again, what _was_ I thinking about? What did I want to do when I got out of the shower?

I hadn’t thought that far, but the answer still seemed so obvious. I wanted him.

Having made up my mind, I took to touching up however I could. I needed everything to be perfect, so I took my time. I’m not entirely sure how long I was in the shower, but it was probably longer than Chip would deem necessary. He was definitely long finished by then, unless he had taken up some other activities in the shower.

The thought made the heat return to my face, my gut twisting while I shut off the water. I closed my eyes, taking a moment to feel the thousands of tiny droplets caressing my skin, wishing that it was his hands instead. 

“Hey, (y/n)?”

I jumped at the sound, suddenly incredibly embarrassed at the fact I was fantasizing about the man on the other side of a couple sets of doors. I scrambled out of the shower, barely drying myself off and doing something with my hair so I would look at least a little put together.

Tying the bathrobe around my waist, I shouted as calmly as I could, “Come in!”

When Chip entered, he stopped almost immediately upon seeing me. I was leaned against the bathroom counter, my shaky hands holding me up. My voice trembled much the same when I spoke again.

“Hey, how was your shower?”

It was enough to bring him back to the present reality, his eyes snapping up from my legs to my face. “Good. Yours?” With that little bit of awkwardness that I always expected of him, he took a few steps closer, still maintaining his distance.

“Great. My skin is always so much softer after the saltwater.” Almost by instinct, my hand slipped under my robe, rubbing the bare skin of my thigh. I didn’t even realize just how suggestive it was until I saw the way his tongue swept hungrily over his lips.

“I-I’m glad the clothes fit!” I squeaked, doing a very poor job at damage control. “I never realized how similar in size you two are.”

I saw the way it dawned on him when he looked down, seeing the clothes of another man. He didn’t say anything, but he felt so far away. I took a few steps forward to the bathroom door, hoping that he’d mirror the actions. As much as I wanted him closer, it felt weird to be the one to do it.

“Don’t worry; that’s also where the similarities end.” I muttered with a nervous laugh, messing with my hair and making the poorest attempt at eye contact with him. Just as I’d hoped, he moved closer. Each movement was overwhelming, it almost felt like my heart was trying to match the impossibly slow rhythm.

When he finally got to my side, he brought his hand up to my face, brushing his knuckles over the heated skin of my cheek. “I’m not worried.” He said, his eyes narrowing just enough for me to see that he was lying.

“Hey… I’m sorry for dragging you in the pool.” I knew it was counterproductive, but I still took his hand in mine, removing it from its undeniably intimate position. “I put your clothes in the wash to get the salt out.”

“It’s alright.”

I sighed, having already expected that he would do this. Anytime he was uncomfortable, you could see it so clearly in his face. But he’d still act like it was fine. Sure, there were times when I saw him stand up for himself, but _never_ with me. It was like he saw me as some little kid that would throw a tantrum if he yelled at me.

“No, I clearly upset you. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.”

I didn’t want him to see me like that. I wanted him to know what he meant to me; the enormous respect and admiration I felt for him. It was rare to find someone like him. He was so… genuine. Even though it was obvious he’d been through some shit, he’d come out on the other side as fundamentally the same good-hearted person. At least, that’s what it looked like to me.

“I just wanted to have some fun with you.” I mumbled through a pout, not having time to worry about the fact I got way too emotional while I said it.

“Did you?”

The question hurt, my chest growing tight while I breathlessly laughed. “It’s not fun if you’re not having fun.” I explained, wondering who exactly it was that taught him his happiness wasn’t important.

“Why not?”

“What do you mean _why not_?” I laughed now, unable to hold it back. My hands clapped over his cheeks, and he winced just a little at the contact, a small smile curving across his cheeks. I sighed at the response, my thumbs brushing over his stubbly cheeks.

“Chip Taylor, you are so strange in the best way.”

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly, his voice crackling like the lightning that occasionally lit the room. His smile was so precariously formed, it threatened to fall away with one wrong move.

“Don’t apologize for that!” I chastised, squeezing his cheeks and hoping that it was enough to keep his smile. “I like you the way you are. I just want to make you happy.” I continued. The words were supposed to help, but they seemed to have the opposite effect. He almost looked like he was going to cry.

When his hand touched my arm, I shuddered, my eyes closing automatically. It continued to drift up until he wrapped it around my wrist. He didn’t try to remove my hand, more so pressing it against his face.

“You deserve that, Chip.”

With a sharp inhale, the pressure on my wrist increased exponentially, and Chip pulled me forward with an insistence I’d never felt from him before. Our lips crashed together, the only sounds in the room that of the storm still rioting on the other side of the window.

But he didn’t care, or even notice, forcing me backwards with his whole body pressed against mine. Once my hips hit the counter, he hoisted me up onto it without ever breaking away from the kiss. I wasn’t ever too far away, with his hands holding me steady at the edge, his crotch pressing against my inner thigh.

Our lips stayed connected like glue, but his hands were wild. They started so innocently, sliding up my waist and back over the robe. But not long after they dipped just under the top of the terrycloth, dragging calloused fingers over my back before one climbed to my neck. His grip there was delicate yet firm, guiding me to lean my head back to look him in the eyes.

“Do you want to move to the bed?”

The question caused all my thoughts to come to a screeching halt. Suddenly, the only thing I could focus on was his hand that had dropped to my thigh, pushing up underneath the only thing separating my naked body from him.

“The bed?” My voice was way too high, and although I tried to form an answer, his steadily climbing hand took all my words away. “Uh…”

And just like that, it stopped. He didn’t remove it yet, resting it just inches away from where I’d only dreamed of him touching me.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-No. Nothing is wrong?” The fact my words were more a question than an answer must have given me away, and Chip finally pulled away. Still, he pulled me off the counter, holding me tightly to his chest.

“Something feels wrong.” He pouted, clearly knowing not to trust my words but also not really knowing what to do about it.

“I’m sorry.” I returned, avoiding his eyes and clutching his arms like my life depended on it. Readjusting our position, he spun around to take me out of the bathroom.

“Why are you sorry?”

The softness in his voice broke my heart, guilt and shame brewing deep in my chest. I didn’t want him to feel like he had done something wrong, because he hadn’t. He hadn’t done anything to make me doubt him. I trusted him so much more than he realized, but I had no idea how to explain that to him without admitting the truth.

Would he judge me? I couldn’t be sure. It was possible he already knew, but how likely was that, really? I knew everyone said that virgins in their mid-twenties were totally normal, but it didn’t make me feel any less awkward. Especially because Chip was obviously and decidedly **not** a virgin.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” He begged. He _literally begged_. 

Unable to contain the thought racing through my mind, I held even tighter to him somehow as the words burst from my mouth, “I’m a virgin!”

Thankfully, we were already basically at the bed when the words hit him, because he immediately almost dropped me. Both of us tumbled onto the bed, his eyes wide and breath frantic with disbelief.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry.” He breathlessly replied, his hands leaving me so quickly it hurt. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing.” I said quickly, shimmying back further onto the bed, but not far enough away that I wasn’t still under him. He was propped up by his hands, his body leaning over mine close enough that I still felt his breath on my skin.

“Okay, I know I’m not the smartest guy in the world, but that definitely wasn’t nothing.” He panted, “It was like, a pretty huge not nothing.” 

I let out a long whine, bringing my arm up to cover my face from him. “Can we not talk about it?”

“I kind of think that’s… important to talk about?”

I knew he was right. It wasn’t even a deep-down-somewhere I knew he was right; it was very obvious how correct he was. If we were going to have sex, assuming he even still wanted to with this information, we had to be honest with each other.

But believing that didn’t make it any less humiliating, and my first reaction was to be as defensive as humanly possible – especially when he started making moves to lift off of me.

“Really? Is it really important, Chip?” I snapped, grabbing his shirt to prevent him from going too far. “Did you talk about it before your first time?”

He sighed, resigning to his current position. “Well, no, but that’s different. With girls it’s supposed to be… special and shit.”

Our eyes met again, and my heart that just felt so angry and scared was melting back to putty in his hands. Because it was obvious that this deep-seated insecurity didn’t only exist in me.

“I don’t know if you could tell, princess, but I’m not special.”

I thought about arguing with him but realized it would be pointless. I don’t think there was anything that could have been said to make him change his mind. That kind of suffering wasn’t alleviated with a few words; I knew that firsthand.

So, I didn’t drag that point out, knowing that I could try to show him how wrong he was another way. Instead, I turned the attention back to him.

“… Was your first time special?”

The question caught him off guard, and he looked at me like I was an idiot for asking. “No, not really.” He muttered back, his eyes flickering away for just a second as he recalled sharing that moment with someone else.

I tried to quell the jealousy that raged inside me, replacing it with anger that the person who got to take that from him did such a poor job. “Well, that’s not very fair.”

“I’m not…” He saw that he was losing the argument, but he still stubbornly clung to the idea he didn’t deserve to have any intimate part of me. “I’ve seen your ex boyfriends, (y/n). They… buy you flowers that cost half my rent. They can take you nice places and get along with your family.”

When I tried to pull him down to me, he tugged harder against my hands. I bit on my tongue to prevent any tears from forming, not wanting him to see just how much the action hurt me.

“That’s not the kind of guy I am, okay?” He nearly yelled, tearing himself away from me and taking two steps back, waving his hands in the suddenly large space between us. “We come from two… two completely different universes!”

“But I don’t want those guys, Chip!” I shouted back, sitting up and holding my robe to cover my chest. I didn’t make a move to stand or get closer to him yet, still hoping that he would come back to me of his own accord. “I don’t care about money, o-or making my parents happy by marrying some asshole so he can have my dowry!”

“Okay, see, this is what I’m talking about.” Chip said, his head lolling to the side as he threw his hand in the air. “I don’t know what the fuck a dowry is. I don’t know what that means.”

Skipping over explaining the history of property transfer and marriage, I went straight for the most important point. “It means I want _you_ , Chip.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, resting them on the back of his neck and taking a deep breath before he shouted, “ _Why_?!”

“Why not?!” I matched his volume, jumping up from my position on the bed and dropping my hands, letting the robe fall open to reveal more of my skin. His eyes hungrily took the sight in, his chest heaving from the effort it took to breathe with any meaningful regularity.

Chip lunged forward so quickly I almost missed it, his hands possessively grabbing hold of my waist and forcefully removing any space between us. His tongue behaved much the same, his mouth prying mine open so he could lay claim to every inch of it.

I clumsily backed up, trying to pull him with me onto the bed. Thankfully, he didn’t fight this time, assuming his position on top of me once my head was settled against the pillows that probably cost more than he had in his checking account.

That old teenage rebellion raged inside me, magnifying the goosebumps and shudders that wrecked my body. He bit down on my bottom lip when he pulled away, his pupils blown wide.

“Touch me.” I swallowed thickly, arching my back to press my chest against him.

His hand hovered over my waist, resting on the poorly tied knot that barely kept my robe shut. Looking back up at me with those puppy dog eyes, his voice broke again. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh, so what I did was something between the two. “I’m a virgin, Chip, not a porcelain vase.”

With narrowed eyes, he took a half breath before he clarified, “Those are easy to break, right? I’ve never actually picked one up.”

“Oh my god, please kiss me.” I excitedly rasped, lacing my hands through his hair and forcing his lips back to mine. Our bodies moved against each other with a renewed vigor, and after a brief, but heated kiss, Chip finally tore apart the knot, knocking the robe open.

I was grateful he didn’t make a point of staring, although I did see him glance down a number of times. I responded by helping him remove his shirt, my hands running over the ridiculously sculpted muscles of his chest. There was just something about the fact that he made his living like this, using his strength rather than exploitation, that got to me.

As exciting as the thought was, it was wiped from my mind almost immediately when Chip’s hand finally made its way between my legs. I gasped at the contact, which caused him to pull away. But my hands shot down, guiding him back to the same spot.

There weren’t any words shared, but he could sense the desperation in my eyes. Slowly, he used one finger to separate my folds, a low groan leaving him when he felt the wetness that had already gathered there. He rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and biting his lip when he finally slipped a cautious finger into me.

“Relax, princess.” He whispered, slowly moving inside me when he opened his eyes again, watching my reactions to the smallest movement. “If you don’t, you’ll never be able to take my cock.”

That certainly didn’t help, because my legs immediately seized up, tightening around his hand while my hips helplessly rutted against it. Since I couldn’t form words, I just whimpered the most pathetic sounds.

It didn’t dissuade him, his finger eventually stretching out my entrance enough that he could begin a gentle rhythm, his whole body rocking with the motions. I could tell from the movement that he was picturing another act; he was imagining what it would be like to replace his finger with exactly the body part he’d just referred to.

While I was busy worrying about that, he sneakily added a second finger, his fingers now working together to prepare me for something I’m imagining was much bigger. Which, considering how big his hands were, that was pretty intimidating.

Intimidating… but thrilling.

“Chip, please.” I pleaded, wrapping my arms around him and moving my body with his.

“What do you want, princess?”

There it was again, the pet name I’d only heard a few times before this encounter. I knew it was a jab at my spoiled nature, which only made it sound even more illicit. Unfortunately, him using it again now just made any logical sense leave me, and so I didn’t have a good answer to his question.

“More,” is what I said.

“More what?” He immediately responded, a sly grin on his face to try to hide his adoration. But I saw it. I saw it so clearly that I didn’t even bother trying to hide mine.

“You. Please, I need more.”

Chip didn’t answer my demand. He just increased the pace of the two fingers that made me beg for more. “How does it feel?” He asked, noticing the way my legs began to shake.

“So good. So, so…” I trailed off, losing the words to a high pitched whine. Once I regained the ability to talk, I begged him, “Please, take off your pants.”

“Not yet.”

The answer was vague and entirely unhelpful. I almost complained but couldn’t form the words in time. Seconds later, it became obvious what he was waiting for. Using the heel of his palm, he began to grind against my clit with a crushing force.

I sobbed at the sensation, clenching my eyes shut and folding in on myself. Chip’s free hand stroked the top of my head, soothing the growing tension before he started to pull gently on the hair, tilting my head so my reactions were on display for him.

“Go ahead.”

There was no need for explanation or repetition, because my body responded to his command with no hesitation. It certainly wasn’t my first orgasm, but it was definitely the first time a man had ever cared enough to give me one. And judging by the desire that flared in those suddenly dark eyes, he wasn’t planning on it being the last.

He didn’t draw it out any further, waiting until my body went limp before he removed his fingers. I tried to suppress the soft twitches of the aftershock, although on second glance there was no point. Chip was too caught up in the way his fingers glistened under the dim light of my room, inspecting the fruits of his labor.

My shyness returned, suddenly extremely nervous about the scrutiny of his gaze. But just before I could apologize, or say anything at all, he dragged his tongue across his fingers. It wasn’t the action that took my breath away, it was his reaction. Like the first taste wasn’t enough, he quickly sunk the fingers into his mouth, lavishing the digits to clean them of any trace of me.

And he _moaned_. 

“God, you taste so fucking good.”

“Fuck,” was my completely ineloquent response, my heart beating so fast I was convinced it might stop altogether. Realizing my mistake, I bit down on my lip and rubbed my legs together to ease the tension that was forming again.

“Thought you weren’t supposed to talk like that, princess. Very unladylike.” He taunted, no doubt referencing the endless list of manner my parents always made a point of reprimanding me over.

“I’m still a lady.” I said through broken breath.

“Fuck yeah you are.” He growled, leaning down to give me a tender kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough. Once he pulled away, he was halfway down my stomach before I looked down.

“W-What are you doing?”

The playful glint I was used to returned, his dimples appearing as he smiled, his nails dragging light marks across my hips. “More.” He responded, dipping his head down between my legs before I could protest.

“Chip!” I yelped, biting back a heavy moan when he wasted no time in burying his mouth against my heat. “F-Fuck!”

He couldn’t answer anymore, but he didn’t seem to mind, preferring his current position. His nails dug into my hips, his tongue lapping up my previous release with quick, short motions. Unknowingly, my legs locked around his head, pulling him further into me. I still had no idea how he managed to breathe when he was so close, but he didn’t even try to move.

If anything, he seemed more insistent, his tongue thrusting into me before returning to its previous strokes. Looking down at him, my hands couldn’t resist the urge to tangle in the curly brown locks. Once I had a grip on it, I led him back to the small bundle of nerves, unable to take any more teasing.

That low, rolling moan returned, this time spreading through me like he’d poured gasoline on an open flame. I felt like a woman possessed, my entire body jerking around him and trying to chase that final stimulation I needed to break apart in his hands.

And apparently, he knew, because as soon as the thought crossed my mind, he opened his eyes, staring intently into my own. Just as he had before, he wanted to watch me come undone. It was like merely witnessing the effect he had on me was what he sought. So, I thought, it was only fair for me to give him that.

When his lips slid up and captured the sensitive nub, he applied a gentle suckling motion that left me sobbing broken attempts at his name. He didn’t stop, moaning louder against me in his own euphoria.

As the bliss overtook me for the second time in a matter of minutes, I felt a sting of guilt. Here I was, practically suffocating the poor guy, and I had barely touched him. I tried not to dwell on it, recognizing that he was very obviously enjoying what he was doing, but…

The return to earth was much faster the second time around, and while my body went limp, it clung to Chip in its exhaustion. He didn’t let it weigh him down, slowly wiping off his chin still wet with my arousal before setting each leg down on the bed like they were at risk of shattering on the silk sheets.

I watched him carefully, but not too closely, as he finally stripped off his pants before he came to join me again. That anxiety that I wouldn’t be able to do this, that I wouldn’t be good enough or that I was somehow broken returned. It threatened to ruin everything until I opened my eyes and saw the man staring down at me.

This time when Chip’s face hung above mine, there was a tenderness and reverence I didn’t think I’d ever seen in my life, and certainly never directed at me.

“Hey.” He whispered dumbly, a goofy smile on his face.

“Hey, Chip.” I returned with my own giggle, my hands trailing across his chest while I struggled to keep eye contact. It was hard, when he was looking at me like that. I was scared by how much it made me feel. I didn’t want to be one of those stupid girls that fell in love with the first guy they slept with for no reason.

Then again, it was hardly _no reason_.

As if on cue, Chip’s voice broke through the intrusive thoughts. “We can stop if you want.” He assured me, his hand coming up to brush through my hair.

“How are you so perfect?” I felt like I might cry now, my throat closing around the words.

“I’m not.” He tried to protest, but I cut him off.

“Yes, you are.”

Any other protests he may have had died when I pulled him down to meet my lips. He let out a shaky breath against my lips, a sure sign that he was emotional, too, although I couldn’t understand why. Well, I could have figured it out, but didn’t want to read too much into it.

His hand was pressed against my cheek, holding me with a remarkable amount of intimacy as I reached down with a nervous hand to touch him. But to my surprise, he stopped me with that same hand shooting down to grab my wrist.

“Don’t worry about it, princess.”

“Shouldn’t I…” I paused, my eyes flittering back and forth from the space between us to his face, which was now sporting a satisfied smirk.

“No, this is about you.” He corrected, bringing my hand up to plant a rather involved kiss against the back of it.

“I want it to be special for you, too.” I innocently replied, earning a confused look from the man on top of me. I sighed, suppressing the jealousy that bubbled up again at the thought. “Your first time might not have been special… but your first time with me still can be.”

Stars appeared in his eyes, his breath hitching in his throat. For a moment we just sat there in silence, our naked bodies close but not close enough, staring at the other like we could read the other’s thoughts.

But I couldn’t, because when Chip spoke next, it was words I’d never expected to hear.

“I love you.” 

He said, his word certain and sure but also absolutely terrified. There was a flicker of that obvious fear before it faded, his mind apparently telling him that it wasn’t worth it to regret the words now that they’d been said.

But I wasn’t ready to let them go like he was.

“… What?”

“Please don’t make me say it again.” He winced, a heartache in his tone that broke my heart.

“Okay…” I uttered under my breath. I wasn’t going to make him say it again. In fact, I was a little scared to ask him to. I was too afraid that I would find a lie in the words. Or even worse, I would miss it and be foolish enough to believe it.

It quickly became obvious to both of us that I couldn’t just let it go, and so after a few seconds of awkward silence, I decided to just be straightforward about my concerns.

“Are you… Are you just saying that because we’re having sex?” Okay, so, less smooth than I was hoping, but it did earn another slight frown and raised eyebrows from Chip, who glanced down at our hips where we’d yet to meet. 

“No, we’re not having sex.” He clarified, like that was what I’d asked. “I haven’t put my dick in you yet.”

The bluntness and lewdness of his language was so shocking, even though it really shouldn’t have been, that the only thing I could think to do was laugh. At first he looked confused, if not a little hurt, but after a few seconds of my uncontrollable giggles, he joined in.

And while I was initially worried, it became clearer to me the longer we laid there, completely naked and lost in laughter over absolutely nothing. It felt closer to love than anything I’d ever experienced, and as the rain continued to beat against the windows I was still just lost in the quick beating of our hearts in the safe space between his arms.

“I love you, too.” I finally admitted, my chest feeling lighter.

But in typical Chip fashion, he still couldn’t let those insecurities go. With the utmost concern, he caressed my face when the laughter finally died down, taking one more deep breath before he insisted, “We still don’t have to do this.”

There had been enough talking, waiting, and hoping. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my hands finding their way through his mousy brown locks, I begged him with every fiber of my being. “Please, Chip.” 

He took another moment to think it over, his eyes scanning my face several times before I interrupted again, smiling as I urged him, “Kiss me.”

And he did, gently but sloppily sliding his mouth over mine in his elation. It was partially my fault, too, because I couldn’t stop smiling against him. But that childlike enthusiasm was drained quickly when I felt him line himself up against my heat. Immediately, my whole body tensed underneath him, my lungs ceasing all function.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Chip mumbled against my lips, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m nervous.” I slurred, my hands digging into the skin of his shoulders as I tried to distract myself from the pain I was expecting to follow.

“I know.” His attempts at comfort were surprisingly effective, his voice alone releasing the tension from my stomach. “You’re so beautiful.” He continued, drawing the tip of his nose against my cheek as the head of his arousal was finally able to breach my sex.

My breathing picked up, but he just continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear, his low groans choking between each of them. They didn’t make much sense, just broken strings of sentences that I could fill in along the way.

‘ _I want you_ ,’ ‘ _I need you,_ ’ ‘ _I love you_.’

“Does it hurt?” That was the next thing I actually heard, and I realized then that I’d become so lost in his breath on my ear that I hadn’t even noticed any pain.

“No.” I responded honestly and through a delirious smile. For the first time, I let myself feel the fullness that came with having him inside of me. Despite all my reservations, he fit so perfectly inside of me that I had to wonder if I was made specifically for him.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” There was a raspy timbre to his voice now that alerted me to the massive strain that he was placing on himself out of fear of hurting me.

I couldn’t reassure him yet, still too petrified to trust myself to form a string of words. So I nodded, staring at him with half lidded eyes.

Once he began to move, my arms and legs held him so tightly, I’m surprised he was even able to navigate between them. His thrusts were shallow and slow at first, those dark, eager eyes soaking in every expression I gave. With every little noise, he would pick it up, and soon enough he was slamming into me with what I probably very poorly judged to be his full force.

“Tell me how it feels, princess.” He said through a clenched jaw, his hand keeping my hips steady so that he could completely enter me with every motion.

“Chip, it feels so fucking good.” I cried, my body writhing against him, seeking any more stimulation he could offer me. But there was another concern on my mind; it was so loud in my thoughts, that I had to ask it just to make them stop. “D-does it feel good for you?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m having a great time.” It was mostly a joke, but there was an obvious truth to it. Because right after he said it, a loud moan rumbled through his chest.

Then he looked down at me, my hips desperately and unsuccessfully trying to follow his movements. But then he slowed down, smiling wickedly when I became dramatically more restless. “Just watching you squirm on my dick is more than enough for me.” He teased, earning a high pitched sob from me.

“Please, don’t stop!”

Answering my call, Chip snapped his hips forward again, bottoming out inside of me in one fluid movement. I practically screamed at the sudden intrusion, my back lifting from the bed.

“You’re doing such a good job, princess.” He praised me, holding himself up high enough that he could look me in the eyes. “You’re so pretty, I could fuck you for hours.” I didn’t respond, but the look in my eyes begged him to. Lowering himself closer to me again, his lips resting against my cheek, he groaned. “I want to make you feel as good as you deserve.”

“I love you, Chip.” I replied quickly, my body tightening around him in every conceivable way. When my walls clamped possessively around him, his rhythmic pace stuttered.

“I—fuck! I love you.” He returned, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it while he started to drill into me with more insistence. I knew what it meant, and as sad as I was that our moment was coming to an end, I was also completely exhausted. That didn’t stop him from lowering his hand between us, finding where our bodies met and beginning to draw light circles over the same spot that he’d kissed sore.

“Come on, princess. I want you to finish with me.” He panted, “Can you do that?”

Once again, I wasn’t able to talk so I just eagerly nodded against his face. Even if he couldn’t figure out what the motion was supposed to be, he would figure it out seconds later when all the tension in my body came to a peak.

“Yeah, that’s my good girl.” He cooed, forcing himself to continue the same pace of his hand and hips while I collapsed in on myself, lost in a pool of bliss and Chip; the two words were so synonymous to me in that moment.

“F-Fuck,” he finally stuttered, burying himself in me to the hilt and holding me flush against him. I forced myself to keep my eyes open, watching the way his mouth dropped open and the sweat dripped down the side of his face. His eyes were also barely open, but intently locked with mine.

A gentle pulsing reverberated inside me, filling me with a calmness, comfort, and joy as an unfamiliar warmth pooled inside me. The only thing I could think about was how badly I wanted to feel it again, to watch him come undone again, and to share this moment with him over and over. It was the first time I’d ever felt that strongly about anything, and the thought threatened to swallow me whole.

When the moment ended, Chip could barely keep himself up. Eventually, he gave into his weary muscles, unceremoniously collapsing onto me. I tried to laugh but couldn’t get my chest to move enough for sound to come out.

“Am I crushing you?” He mumbled against my neck, nuzzling closer with no guilt at all.

“No, it feels nice.” It was only a little bit of a lie. I traced my nails over his back and up to his neck, loving the way goosebumps followed in my wake.

He almost sounded drunk when he slurred back, “You feel nice.”

And then it was quiet. I hesitate to say it was silent, because every so often we would move just enough to hear the rustling sheets. His breathing was steady against my shoulder, and I still heard the rush of blood in my ears.

“Hey Chip?” I asked, anxiety trembling through his name.

It was his turn to not be able to give me an answer, but I took the garbled hum to be his best attempt. Running my hand through his hair again, I sighed when he held me tighter.

“I don’t want this to be over.” I pleaded, closing my eyes to protect me from the rejection I still expected to follow. Sure enough, Chip lifted with shaky arms, propping himself up on his elbow to wipe his tired face.

“What do you mean?” He murmured, clearly only half awake.

“I don’t want you to leave.” I explained, both of us tensing slightly at the way our still connected lower halves shifted.

“Okay. I won’t.” He made it sound so simple. I wasn’t going to fight him on it, either. But then he spoke again, turning to look towards the door. “When are your parents getting back?”

“They aren’t supposed to be here for a couple days.” I answered, following his unsure gaze to the place he’d stood not that long before. It was crazy to think about how much had changed in such a short span of time. “Why are you asking?”

And then he gave me that look; the one that always made me fall in love with him. With big, warm eyes and a tiny pout, he whispered, “I just want to know how long I have you for.”

Someone who didn’t know him might have taken the request as shameless, referring only to the more salacious activities we could engage in during that time. But that’s not what I heard. I saw what he was fantasizing about; the two of us in our own private world, not having to worry about anything else happening outside these walls.

He was thinking about a future, however temporary, where the two of us could be together, loving each other without a worry in the world. So that’s why when the next words flowed from my lips, I wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest.

“You can have me forever, Chip.”

“F-Forever?” The word sounded foreign, like it was the first time he’d ever heard it. I watched more fantasies flash before him, his eyes sparkling with hope and affection.

One more time, I nodded, using both hands to bring his face back down to promise him in the form of a barely-there kiss that he turned into something more. We both poured any residual passion into that simple act until all our breath was gone. With the last of what I had left, I repeated the word on his lips.

“Forever.”


End file.
